All Things Done
by Shining Starlightxo
Summary: Sometimes...everything is happy in life. But Sometimes... Things can be done, and nothing can stop it from happening /One-shot\


**Yeah..So yesterday I decided to do a MAJOR profile makeover. So if you guys like my stories you can see all of the updates and stuff I will be doing and more about mwah! So I hope you like this little one shot even if I am supposed to be doing a Balance of Toontown Chapter...**

* * *

**All Things Done**

**by: Shining Starlightxo**

* * *

A toon, she was walking around aimlessly Toontown Central looking around the whole playground seeing if the toons survived the ongoing cog invasions.

She looked around seeing nobody but herself. Why does this happen to us? She thought sadly. She heard an explosion, over where Punchline Place was. She grimaced as she heard the explosion. 'what in the Tooniverse had we done to anger the cogs this much', the toon thought to herself.

She remembered everything from the very beginning to where this had started. It had started that Saturday morning...

* * *

_"Hey.. STARLIGHT WAKE UP!", a toon said shaking the said toon. The toon named Starlight got up looking at everyone through tired eyes._

_"What do you want Rosie, you disturbed my beautiful beauty sleep!", Starlight asked the peach colored cat whilst glaring at her. Rosie rolled her black eyes and pointed at a piece of crumpled paper in her hands. "We have had this task for over two weeks! We need to finish this by today.", Roxie exclaimed. "So?", Starlight said looking over at the flower clock mounted on her wall. "Rosie it's seven in the morning! No one wakes up at seven on a Saturday!"_

_"Some people do.", she said pointing to herself. "Just let me go back to sleep.", Starlight said falling back onto her bed and pulling the blanket over her head. But the peacefulness didn't last long, when Rosie yanked the blanket off of her._

_"Come on! I just want a new gag pouch. My pack is so small.", Rosie said examining her pack that could carry sixty gags. "Come on Rose, your pack is big enough for your gags.", Starlight said looking at the pack that Rosie was sporting on her back._

_Rosie crossed her arms and said," Doesn't matter. Cause you have the same task and don't foget I have a bigger pouch."_

_Starlight look up at her with a glare. You see...Starlight has a competitive side._

_"Fine! Let me get changed and we will start on that task.", Starlight said a smirk coming at the edge of her lips. "'Kay.", Rosie said giggling on the way out._

_Starlight grumbled something that sounded like,"That was one clever way to wake a toon." She dragged herself out of bed and put on a white shirt with a jean vest then a yellow maroon polka dot skirt. "Rosie I'm done.", Starlight screamed out of the door. Starlight waited for a response. When she heard the response she screamed," WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY HAD THE GAG POUCH?! YOU DID THE TASK WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?!"_

* * *

_As both of them were walking out of their estates, Starlights' face looked irritated while Rosie looked peachy. "That way of waking up a toon was totally unnecessary.", Starlight said folding her arms. "Yeah! But it was the most simplest way to wake you up.", Rosie said pointing at Starlight._

_As they teleported to the playground, she saw no one. It was a ghost town. Starlight looked nervously towards Rosie. "Rose, where is everyone?", Starlight asked slowly. Rosie squinted her eyes and scanned the whole are. "There would usually be one or two toons at this time.", Rosie responded still scanning the playground. "The where are they?!", Starlight bursted. Rosie looked at Starlight worry in her eyes," I really don't know."_

* * *

Starlight laughed a bitter laugh, as she was remembering the memory. She was still looking around the whole playground looking for any stray toons were still there, but hiding.

Starlight looked at the whole playground staring at all of it sadly. The cogs had taken her best friend as well..

* * *

_"Staright help me!", Rosie screamed helplessly as a giant cog had grabbed her. Starlight's eyes had widened. Starlight was getting ready to throw a birthday cake, but as the birthday cake was thrown towards the cog. It had hit..but the cog was still standing. Fear ran across Starlight, she panicked for a second before pulling out a storm cloud button and pushing it._

_But the cog was still standing. Starlight looked around the whole street. Toons were gathered to see what was going on. Their eyes were widened, most of them were too shocked and or scared to face a cog like that. A couple of the brave toons were pulling out some of their more powerful gags. Like wedding cakes, or geysers. As each gag hit, the cog stood there staring at all of the toons with its mechanical face._

_Rosie kept flailing in the cogs grip. "LET ME GO!", Rosie screamed. All of the toons below heard her distressed call. But all the toons had used their gags._

_"Help me!", Rosie yet again screamed. Starlight focused her gaze on the ground as she heard the cries of her best friend. There was nothing she could do now. As Starlight was looking down, she heard the cogs footsteps walking away from them. Her head snapped up, she still heard Rosies' cries. "Stop!", Starlight screamed running as fast as she could._

_But she could not catch up to them and she doubted that the cog actually heard her. She looked down onto the floor. All toons surrounding her looked at her in sympathy. All were murmuring about Starlight and Rosie. But all Starlight could think about were all of the memories she and Rosie have had._

* * *

Starlight stopped walking. She looked towards the street that Rosie was lost in. Punchline Place. Starlight stopped and collapsed on her knees. A single stray tear fell from her eyes. All things were done, nothing could have stopped it from happening.

* * *

**Ah..I am satisfied with this one shot, one of my best and longest ones. And it only took thirty minutes! Yay? Anyways kinda a heart jerking story but well...I hoped you enjoyed it. Review, or Favorite since you can't really follow since this is only a one shot. ;)**

**-Shining Starlightxo**


End file.
